


War Games

by Drumgirl94



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumgirl94/pseuds/Drumgirl94
Summary: Happens during the 4th Shinobi War. Temari waits impatiently for Shikamaru. She looks for him and reaches his tent...let the fun begin there *insert evil grin here*





	War Games

The first day of war was over and all shinobi were getting the camps up. At nighttime it was unusually quiet, even the enemy seemed to rest. Only one person couldn’t find any rest yet.

Temari walked up and down at the entrance of their camp. She was about to go crazy and it was not because of a possible ambush from white Zetsu. No, it was because of not knowing what was up with everyone else. Her brothers didn’t appear, but she was even more worried about one special person.

That special person being a shadow controlling young man from the Nara Clan. She seemed to be more and more attracted to him than she would have liked to. But there were bigger things to worry about than that stupid lazy crybaby; still…she couldn’t get her mind off of him.

She heard some commotion behind her at the other side of the camp and hoped it would finally be him. They were supposed to share one campsite after all. Temari recognized some others from his group but Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen.

As she rushed over to Ino she must've looked really worried. The blond Konoha Nin took her by the shoulder and asked: “Oh my god Temari, what's wrong? You're almost as pale as Sai…what happened?”

Being caught off guard she needed a second to respond: “Uhm…nothing…I hope. No, I'm…I'm looking for Shikamaru…do you know where he is?” She tried not to sound worried about him being already killed or captured or something.

Ino chuckled with a strange expression on her face and pointed to a tent: “He was exhausted and went to sleep directly, not wanting to face any…’troublesome women’ cause it would be ‘such a drag’.”

Now it was Temari’s turn to chuckle. In fact she grinned widely and thanked her companion from the Leaf for the information. Ino whispered mischievously: “Be gentle…he had a rough day.” Winking Yamanake left with a satisfied grin.

Temari flushed a bright red as soon as Ino’s words had left her mouth. She wanted to rush after her and beat her for her big mouth but on the other hand she thought to herself: ‘Oh well, at least she’s not jealous…wait, what?!’

The blond Suna Nin with the four pony tails shook her head in disbelief of her own thoughts. She had to come clean with herself. ‘C'mon Temari, who are you kidding…you like him, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so worried. Just go there and make sure he will survive…just give him a reason!’ The grin came back to her face as she finished her self conversation and stood in front of his tent.

She hesitated…

On the other side of the fabric Shikamaru lay on his air mattress and stared at the tent ceiling. As usual he was lost in thoughts: ‘I wonder when she will appear…she has to come here. She is always so troublesome. But it would be strange without that. What a drag. I became so accustomed to her that I miss not having her around although she is close by.’ He let out a chuckle. ‘What is it with that woman? She's the straight opposite of what I always wanted and yet…I couldn’t imagine anyone else…She will come, it wouldn’t be like her not to check on me.’

Another chuckle followed by a big grin came from him as he sensed someone outside. That someone called out for him: “Shikamaru? You still awake?” His grin turned even bigger as it seemed possible but he didn’t answer…he wanted to tease her. And it seemed like she could feel it. “C'mon crybaby, I know you're awake! Say something or get dressed ‘cause I'm coming in now!”

Temari opened the zipper of the tent and stepped inside. The tent was big enough for people to stand and walk comfortable around. It had one main room with a chair standing around and one separate sleeping room, although it was just separated with a curtain.

She could see Shikamaru’s sitting silhouette through the thin fabric and called out again: “I knew it! Why don’t you just answer me you idiot.” She smiled and went behind the curtain.

Her heart jumped at seeing all the cuts and scratches he already had over his face and upper body. Immediately she turned red and averted her gaze: “Baka, I told you to get dressed, didn’t I?!” He sighted: “What a drag!” and lay back down. “C'mon, it’s not like you haven’t seen men without a shirt, have ya?”

Still not looking at him she answered: “That’s something different…now, can you please put a shirt or something on?” “Troublesome” he muttered taking his chunin vest and putting it on not bothering to put a shirt underneath. “Good enough?”

Temari peaked through her fingers and thought to herself: ‘Actually you're making things worse…oh well…’ She managed to nod but didn’t say a word.

“So” Shikamaru started “What brings you here in the middle of the night?” “Middle of the night? We just set up camp and you lazy ass shoved your butt right into bed…” The young man groaned: “Look, if you just came to yell at me or something you can go…I don’t need that today, I'm grateful to be alive and…” “Me, too!” came a quiet reply, barely audible but still he somehow noticed. “…I don’t want to…wait…what did you just say?”

The color returned to the young woman’s face and she looked at the ground, her hands behind her back, not daring to look at him any time soon. “Temari, what did you just say?”

The burning in her cheeks intensified and she mumbled: “Me, too…” The shadow user, now on his feet, stepped forward and grinned: “You, too? What? Grateful to be alive or grateful that I'M alive?”

Teasing was always part of their conversations but sometimes he had the feeling there was something else. Like an unspoken tension in the air because of something not quiet explainable.

“Both.” It was little more than a whisper, only noticeable to a person close by. Shikamaru was that person and he smiled. Not his typical grin of the situation but a real smile. Something about her made his heart jump with joy. “You were worried about me?”

Heart jumping or not he couldn’t stop the teasing. Neither could she: “I never said that! I'm just glad you're still alive ‘cause I wouldn’t know who else to pick on if it wasn’t you!” She stuck out her tongue and grinned again. Chuckling he answered: “Ouch…you can be a real pain, troublesome woman!” “And you can be a big crybaby, Mister What-a-drag!” she imitated him, trying her best to get a low voice out of her throat.

They both laughed a little until Shikamaru pointed out: “Okay, now seriously…” Gazing into her eyes he found something he always wanted to see in them.

Averting his gaze again she blocked: “Ask yourself first…Were you worried about me?” Again and again that stupid flush came back to her cheeks and she cursed it.

Looking pretty stifled he lost his facial expression. She hit a nerve there. Was he worried about her? In fact he was but was he man enough to admit it to her?

Scratching his back with his right hand he said: “Well…yeah. I guess I was a little worried.” Her head shot up and she wanted to jump for joy but kept her stance at a normal level. “Well…then you have your answer…” She finally spoke and Shikamaru took his time to respond.

Finally he managed to say: “Thanks.” Out of the blue he hugged her. She never saw that coming. Temaris body stiffened and she couldn’t move nor think. It took her by surprise and after a little while of just standing there she finally stuttered: “What are you doing…Why…How can I…”

“Temari…Just think about this...What if that moment is the last we could ever share? Are you happy the way things are?” Tons of thoughts hit her that moment. He was right, it could be over anytime and every breath could be the last. After all it was war.

Her eyes suddenly watered as she realized that he was talking about the two of them. Sure it was nice the way it was but in reality she wanted something else.

It was Shikamaru again who spoke up first: “Listen…if this would be our last night on earth…who would you wanna be with? What would you do? Do you have any regrets?” Swallowing hard Temari wanted to answer but something seemed to be stuck in her throat, preventing her from speaking her mind.

“Me?” Shikamaru said “I have many regrets, but the biggest one…” He let go of her a bit so he could look her straight in the eyes “would be not being man enough to tell you what is on my mind since I first battled you…” Hesitating he averted his gaze only to feel her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“What is it?” Her voice was trembling with anticipation for his next words.

Gulping down his fear he stood his ground: “You… sure are something else…” Confusion made its way across Temaris face. She would have expected everything, even him confessing then and there but not that: “Come again???”

Letting go of her completely he took a few steps backwards: “Something else from the conventional. I’ve never met a woman so strong, so independent, so fiery, so…troublesome! And yet so caring, good-hearted and honest. You made your way into my memory. But in the good way. You're not that usual girly-gossip-whatever kind of girl. You're bitchy sometimes, but even then you still wear that grin on your face. You are…” he sighted, trying to form useful sentences that wouldn’t screw things up.

“Honestly, you are the total opposite of what I always wanted in a woman and yet I do care so much for you. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if I wouldn’t have met you. When I first heard from Tsunade-sama that I would be your guide, the first thing running through my head was ‘How troublesome’ but I could never get rid of the anticipation crawling through my body until the day you finally arrived in Konoha.

I looked forward to every day and I couldn’t explain to myself as to why I would. Hell, I even got up early, ON MY OWN ACCOUNT, every morning just to pick you up from your residence. Me, the laziest ninja ever.”

Chuckling he continued: “I enjoyed every conversation, from just greetings to all the teasing, ESPEACIALLY the teasing.

The first time you agreed to go to the tea house and play shogi with me was like…I don’t even know how to describe that feeling. My heart jumped for joy.

Being around you made me think about all the laziness and how I wasted so much time. We spent so much time together, friendship evolved and went deeper and deeper. At the end of your first visit, after our own chunin exams, we were not just the ambassador and her guide or allied shinobi. We were friends. Good friends on top of that.

Man, I even spent more time with you than with my best friend Choji. You and me Temari…I just feel that we share a deep bond with each other. And I can see that you share my thoughts.

I've never seen you so comfortable around anyone else but me. Only I was able to see you smile from the bottom of your heart and truly mean it…okay, maybe your brothers witnessed too, but…” he looked at her, smiling.

Temari couldn’t believe it really was Shikamaru talking there. He usually wasn’t a man of many words but all the things he was saying, all the memories he was reviving at that very moment…Each and every one let her heart jump, butterflies spreading in her stomach over and over. Her mouth not obeying her to stay closed she still managed a smile somehow as he went on.

“Do you know…how often I got lost in your teal eyes? How many times I couldn’t avert my gaze from your grin? Or your smile? I lost count but one thing I know for sure…Sabaku no Temari means trouble! But being WITH Sabaku no Temari…the trouble doesn’t seem so troubling any more…

Temari…to me…you are worth the trouble…

Can I…can I ask you a question?” blushing timidly he asked.

Still not able to talk she slowly nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his.

Getting all the courage in him together he stepped forward: “Can I kiss you?”

Letting the words sink, silence made its way across the tent. Temari seemed frozen in place. Worried Shikamaru looked at her: “Temari? Are you…”

Before he could even finish his sentence he felt something soft on his lips and his eyes widened from the sudden sensation. Getting his senses back together he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Smiling Temari broke away and rested her forehead against his, a single lonely tear rolling down her cheek as she kept her eyes closed and him close to herself: “Baka, do you really need permission for that?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure I was right.” his smile as large as hers.

Chuckling the blonde replied: “Stupid lazy bum! Always the smart ass…now finish what you have started!” She demanded

“I know it’s not the best of situation for that kind of stuff but if this night would be the last I could share with you I just wanted you to know…that…I”

Interrupting him again she pecked his lips and whispered: “Don’t…don’t say it unless this is over…otherwise I might be crying over you if you pass away on the battlefield…”

Laughing gently Shikamaru slung his arms around her waist: “My troublesome woman and crying? Not in a million years…” “Yeah, you're right, that’s YOUR part!” she countered with a wide smile, her arms finding their way around his neck. ”Wait! YOUR troublesome woman?” she said still grinning “Oh, you're such a drag…”

They just stood there like that, cuddled up to each other, listening to footsteps and campfires on the outside, maybe some distant chatter of fellow shinobi but they did not dare to shed a word themselves, afraid to break their comfortable silence.

Temaris world was upside down, her emotions driving up and down like a roller coaster but nevertheless she felt happiness. Not the kind of happiness she felt whenever she and her brothers had a good time together but happiness as in feeling secured. Safe. A place she could call home. All that she found in his arms. And although she interrupted his speech, she knew what he was about to say. It was clear as the night sky that he loved her. And she couldn’t deny that she indeed loved him, too.

Tilting her head a little she slowly, almost shyly initiated another kiss and could feel her beloved one smile deeply into it.

Slowly moving her lips Temari felt a heat in the depth of her stomach igniting.

Placing her left hand on his cheek and softly stroking it with her thumb she intensified the pressure she put in kissing him and felt his hand wander down from her lower back to her hip and up again.

Slowly their kissing got more passionate and eventually she could feel Shikamaru’s tongue begging for entrance and her lips parted. Adrenalin shooting from her heart right to her brain she couldn’t but softly moan at the new sensation and the feeling of even softer flesh against her own tongue.

Tangling in a dance of passion and dominance their tongues circled around the other, searching every inch of the others mouth.

Temari began to put her hands under his chunin vest, which was easy, because he hadn’t zipped it up, he simply let it open.

The black haired shivered lightly at her touch, whispering her name in a sensual way. He put his hand at the zipper of her vest and slowly pulled it down, opening it at the bottom.

The young woman gasped as he put his hand inside and let it flow along her body, over her curves, slowly aiming for her left breast. Her face heat up and she grinned, panting for air: “Don’t start things here, Shikamaru…they're gonna hear us…”

As a response he just kissed her even deeper, picking her up and taking her to his sleeping bag. Placing her softly on the ground he growled: “I don’t care about that…”

She smiled, biting her lower lip seductive and said: “Well, what if I do?” “Then you just have to keep quiet.” With that his lips crushed hers once again, nibbling at her lower lip.

He slowly worked his way from her mouth to her neck, finding a good spot to make her moan out in passion. He sucked at that very spot while his hands got rid of her vest.

She did the same to him, throwing his vest away to join hers. Taking a short break from pleasuring her neck he stated: “Not fair, I’m already half naked…”

He reached under the hem of her shirt and lifted it upwards as she stopped him again: “I'm serious, they're gonna hear us…” She softly stroke his face with her finger.

She sat up while he got back on his knees, looking at her: “Hey, you're not less innocent…” Temari looked at him for a long time before she leapt across and said a muffled: “Screw sanity” into the most passionate kiss she ever gave.

She knocked them over and was now lying on top while still in a dominating lip lock. Again his hands went for the hem of her shirt. The blond adjusted her position; straddling his hips and allowing him to pull her shirt higher and higher until she got rid of the piece of clothing ultimately.

Shikamaru couldn’t avert his gaze from her cleavage and licked his lips hungrily. She caught sight of that and asked seductively while reaching to her back and unclasping her bra: “Do you like what you see, Nara?”

Pulling of her piece of underwear she felt his arousal suddenly pressing against her still clothed entrance. Looking down with a sparkle in her eyes she grinned: “That looks painful…May I ease your pain?”

Temari bit her lower lip and slowly her hands wandered from his chest down to his pants.

Shikamaru couldn’t believe his eyes, he almost forgot to breath. Swallowing hard he realized that the sandy blond haired girl was opening the button and the zipper to free ‘him’.

The young woman rocked back on his legs, taking his pants with her and pulling it off ultimately.

Straddling his hip once again she eyed the young man underneath her now only dressed in his boxers. Reaching for her neck Shikamaru pulled her down, her bare chest pressing against his and their lips locking once again.

Heavy breathing and soft moans could be heard while he slowly moved his hands over her back to her sides and finally down her waist to her waistband.

Temari lifted herself up again, breaking the kiss much to Shikamarus displeasure.

She stood and pulled her pants down in a slow and teasing matter, seeing the lust growing in his eyes as well as in his pants.

The black haired got up as well, kissing her again and placing his hands around her hip. She threw her arms around his neck. One hand gripping at his hair, the other one slowly going down on his body until she reached the hem of his boxers.

“Are you really sure? There's no turning back once you go ‘down there’…” he sensually growled. Grinning into his neck she mocked: “Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind…crybaby.” “With pleasure…troublesome woman.”

Their lips locked again and their tongues entangled in a passionate dance. Temaris hand went down his body again, pulling his shorts down ultimately.

While cupping her breasts in his hands she growled into the kiss and started to massage his groin.

With the rest of their sanity, and clothes, gone they landed on Shikamarus sleeping bag once again and he pleasured her with kisses all over her body. Starting at her neck he sucked at it, leaving a mark there and grinning while she moaned into his actions.

She massaged his head while pulling at his hair, at the same time he made his way further down and caressed the blondes left breast while firmly holding onto the other with his hand and squeezing and teasing it.

Temari was losing her mind because of the immense pleasure but suddenly he stopped and looked up at her. Their eyes met and she smiled, pulling him back up. The young woman whispered: “Why don’t we get started with the real deal?”

Feeling his erection throbbing really hard he gulped: “My, my, aren’t we impatient?” His usual smile was back on his lips.

He leaned back in and kissed her, positioning him between her legs and at her entrance.

“Are you really sure?” he asked one last time.

Temari smiled at him and pushed her hip slightly forward to assure him. He pushed his own hip forward and slowly entered her. The sandy blonde groaned in pain and Shikamaru stopped immediately: “You ok?” “Yeah, just…slowly, ok?”

He kissed her again and said calmly: “Don’t worry, it’s my first, too.”

Temari blushed at that and the pain was suddenly forgotten.

He tried again and pushed slowly into her. Bit by bit, every time he waited until she got accustomed to his size. It took quite some time but once he was all the way in he kissed her again and wanted to be sure: “You ok?”

She just nodded while keeping her eyes closed. It still hurt but she didn’t want him to stop either.

Shikamaru, not quite sure of himself, asked: “Should I move?” Again she just nodded. ‘_Damn, the pain has to become less sometime…_’

He pulled his member slowly back out and pushed in again, his gaze never leaving Temaris’ face as he didn’t want to hurt her. But she seemed pretty content so he started to increase his pace.

Her facial expression changed and her mouth opened slightly.

He stopped immediately and earned a glare: “Why are you stopping?!” Shikamaru was confused: “What?! I thought…didn’t I just hurt you?”

Temari grinned and pulled him down to kiss him intensely: “Just continue. I’ll let you know when I don’t like it.” He swallowed and nodded.

Starting again with a low pace Temari pulled him closer and whispered into his ear: “Faster…” The brunette did as he was told but slowed down again.

The young woman kissed him tenderly and smiled: “I never thought you'd be that shy Shikamaru…” His face flushed and he grinned: “What a drag…I just didn’t want to hurt you, that’s all…”

She put his face into her hands and smirked: “Shikamaru, when I say faster you go faster. Otherwise I have to turn this thing around and take control myself…C’mon Crybaby, relax and just act…stop thinking!”

She kissed him again and he started moving. His hips pounded against hers, faster and faster. The blonde started to feel the pleasure over the pain and her muscles relaxed. That made it easier for Shikamaru and soon both couldn’t think anymore.

They let themselves be guided by passion and love. His pace increased again and so did his force. The young man seemed to hit the right spot as Temari moaned quietly. It was like music to his ears so he kept pounding into the same spot.

Her head fell back against the mattress and another moan left her throat, that time louder than the last, time and time again her voice grew louder.

Shikamaru grinned: “You were right, someone’s gonna hear us.” He panted. Her eyes remained shut: “It’s your fault…now keep going!”

The young man could feel his pleasure rising: “I don’t think I can last much longer…” He lifted his upper body and that seemed to do wonders for Temari. She groaned: “Oh my god, don’t stop!!!”

He started to pant, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Faster Shikamaru!”

Her legs came around his hip to feel him even deeper. The new angle made the young woman loose her mind. Temari started to hyperventilate and stars appeared before her eyes. “Don’t stop Shikamaru…don’t stop…I'm close!!!”

He could feel her inner walls tighten and wrap around his own member really tight. His pace increased to his maximum and even he started to growl deeply as he placed his head in the crook of her neck and he started to suck at it passionately.

Her fingers clawed into his back as he sent her over the top and followed her to the top of the mountain of passion as he emptied himself deeply into her.

Panting he collapsed on top of her and fought to catch his breath. Still inside of her he kissed her cheek and she smiled: “You sure you haven’t done that before? Cause that was amazing…”

He rolled off of her and pulled the sleeping bag over their naked sweaty bodies. Temari looked down, saw a bloody mess beneath them and felt embarrassment rise inside her. “Don’t worry about that” Shikamaru said lazily and pulled her into him. She cuddled up to him and sighted: “I'm pretty sure someone out there heard us.”

Her face was still flushed from exhaustion so the blush of embarrassment didn’t really come out. Shikamaru nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and also sighted: “Who cares? I’d be more concerned about that mark I left on your neck…”

She chuckled and closed her eyes. They stayed like that, cuddled up into each others arms and waited for sleep to come over them. It was one hell of a day and an even more adventurous evening. They had to be prepared and well rested for what may come for them the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. be sure to leave a comment and give me some feedback


End file.
